Cell death contributes to many different processes, including (but not restricted to) the elimination of cells during normal embryo development, the maturation and functions of the immune system, and the removal of cancer cells after treatment with radiation or chemotherapeutics. Hence, a failure of appropriately timed cell death can lead to developmental abnormalities, immune deficiencies, and failure of cancer therapy. Excessive cell death underlies the pathology of many degenerative and age-related instances to carcinogenesis. Therefore, we are hopeful that detailed understanding of the cell death process (including apoptosis, necrosis and autophagy) will greatly enhance our ability to treat a wide range of pathological conditions, including neurodegenerative disorders and cancer. The 2010 Gordon Research Conference on Cell Death will promote free exchange of state-of-the-art unpublished scientific information, focusing on the mechanisms that specify the main distinct types of cell death. The conference should both accelerate discovery in the area and help to identify new approaches to for therapeutic intervention in many diseases that result from inappropriate regulation of cell death. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The human body contains cells with different life expectancies. Diseases are caused by either too much cell death such as with untimely brain cell death or too little cell death such as with the cell accumulation seen in cancer. The 2010 Gordon Research Conference on Cell Death will promote free exchange of state- of-the-art unpublished scientific information, focusing on the mechanisms that specify the main distinct types of cell death. The conference should both accelerate discovery in the area and help to identify new approaches for therapeutic intervention in the many diseases that result from inappropriate regulation of cell death.